Cockroaches
Cockroaches (or simply "roaches") are insects of the order Blattodea. This name derives from the Latin word for "cockroach", blatta. Among the most well-known species are the American cockroach, Periplaneta americana, which is about 30 mm long, the German cockroach, Blattella germanica, about 15 mm long, the Asian cockroach, Blattella asahinai, also about 15 mm in length, and the Oriental cockroach, Blatta orientalis, about 25 mm. Tropical cockroaches are often much bigger, and extinct cockroach relatives such as the Carboniferous Archimylacris and the Permian Apthoroblattina were several times as large as these. Cockroaches are generally considered pests; however, only about 30 species (less than 1%) infest urban habitats. Evolutionary history and relationships The earliest cockroach-like fossils are from the Carboniferous period between 354–295 million years ago. However, these fossils differ from modern cockroaches in having long ovipositors and are the ancestors of mantids as well as modern cockroaches. The first fossils of modern cockroaches with internal ovipositors appear in the early Cretaceous. Mantodea, Isoptera, and Blattodea are usually combined by entomologists into a higher group called Dictyoptera. Current evidence strongly suggests that termites have evolved directly from true cockroaches. If this is the case, then Blattodea excluding Isoptera is not a monophyletic group and the Isoptera are actually a family (or epifamily) of cockroaches. http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/science/nature/6553219.stm. Biology Cockroaches are generally omnivores. An exception to this is the wood-eating genus Cryptocercus, with various species found in Russia, China, Korea and the United States. Although they are incapable of digesting the cellulose themselves, they have a symbiotic relationship with a protozoan that digests the cellulose, allowing them to extract the nutrients. In this, they are similar to termites and current research suggests that the genus Cryptocercus is more closely related to termites than it is to other cockroaches. Cockroaches are most common in tropical and subtropical climates. Some species are in close association with human dwellings and widely found around garbage or in the kitchen. Cockroaches, like all insects, breathe through a system of tubes called tracheae. The tracheae of insects are attached to the spiracles, excluding the head. Thus, all insects, including cockroaches, can breathe without a head. The valves open when the CO2 level in the insect rises to a high level; then the CO2 diffuses out of the tracheae to the outside and fresh O2 diffuses in. The tracheal system brings the air directly to cells because they branch continually like a tree until their finest divisions tracheoles are associated with each cell, allowing gaseous oxygen to dissolve in the cytoplasm lying across the fine cuticle lining of the tracheole. CO2 diffuses out of the cell into the tracheole. Insects do not have lungs and thus do not actively breathe in the vertebrate lung manner. However, in some very large insects the diffusion process may not be sufficient to provide oxygen at the necessary rate and body musculature may contract rhythmically to forcibly move air out and in the spiracles and one can actually call this breathing.http://www.bio.umass.edu/biology/kunkel/cockroach_faq.html#Q21 Cockroaches can survive sterile surgical decapitation for a very long period, especially if recently fed, but of course become unable to feed and die within a few weeks. '' with ootheca]] Female cockroaches are sometimes seen carrying egg cases on the end of their abdomen; the egg case of the German cockroach holds about 30–40 long, thin eggs, packed like frankfurters in the case called an ootheca. The eggs hatch from the combined pressure of the hatchlings gulping air and are initially bright white nymphs that continue inflating themselves with air and harden and darken within about four hours. Their transient white stage while hatching and later while molting has led to many individuals to claim to have seen albino cockroaches. , B. American cockroach, C. Australian cockroach, D&E. Oriental cockroach (♀ & ♂)]] A female German cockroach carries an egg capsule containing around 40 eggs. She drops the capsule prior to hatching. Development from eggs to adults takes 3-4 months. Cockroaches live up to a year. The female may produce up to eight egg cases in a lifetime; in favorable conditions, it can produce 300-400 offspring. Other species of cockroach, however, can produce an extremely high number of eggs in a lifetime, but only needs to be impregnated once to be able to lay eggs for the rest of its life. The world's largest cockroach is the Australian giant burrowing cockroach, which can grow to 9 cm in length and weigh more than 30 grams. Comparable in size is the giant cockroach Blaberus giganteus, which grows to a similar length but is not as heavy. Cockroaches are mainly nocturnal and will run away when exposed to light. A peculiar exception is the Oriental cockroach, which is attracted to light. Cockroaches are among the hardiest insects on the planet, some species capable of remaining active for a month without food, or being able to survive on limited resources like the glue from the back of postage stamps. Some can go without air for 45 minutes or slow down their heart rate. of Periplaneta americana; Florianópolis, SC, Brazil]] It is popularly suggested that cockroaches will "inherit the earth" if humanity destroys itself in a nuclear war. Cockroaches do indeed have a much higher radiation resistance than vertebrates, with the lethal dose perhaps 6 to 15 times that for humans. However, they are not exceptionally radiation-resistant compared to other insects, such as the fruit fly . The MythBusters of Discovery Channel had tested this popular belief in an episode aired on January 30, 2008, and had confirmed that fruit flies do indeed have a higher resistance to radiation than cockroaches. The cockroach's ability to withstand radiation better than human beings can be explained in terms of the cell cycle. Cells are more vulnerable to effects of radiation when they are dividing. A cockroach's cells divide only once when in its molting cycle, which at most happens weekly in a juvenile roach. The cells of the cockroach take roughly 48 hours to complete a molting cycle, which would give time enough for radiation to affect it but not all cockroaches would be molting at the same time. This would mean some would be unaffected by the initial radiation and thus survive, at least until the fallout arrived. Selected species *''Periplaneta americana, American cockroach *Eurycotis floridana, Florida woods cockroach *Blatta orientalis, Oriental cockroach *Blattella germanica, German cockroach *Blattella asahinai, Asian cockroach *Pycnoscelus surinamensis, Surinam cockroach *Supella longipalpa, brown-banded cockroach *Periplaneta australasiae, Australian cockroach *Periplaneta fuliginosa, smokybrown cockroach *Parcoblatta pennsylvanica, Pennsylvania woods cockroach *Periplaneta brunnea, brown cockroach *Blaberus discoidalis, discoid cockroach or false death's head *Blaberus craniifer, true death's head cockroach *Gromphadorhina portentosa, Madagascar hissing cockroach Behavior Cockroaches have been shown to exhibit emergent behaviour. Research being conducted at the University of Florida shows that cockroaches leave chemical trails in their feces. Other cockroaches will follow these trails to discover sources of food and water, and also discover where other cockroaches are hiding. Research has shown that group-based decision making is responsible for more complex behavior such as resource allocation. A study where 50 cockroaches were placed in a dish with three shelters with a capacity for 40 insects in each, the insects arranged themselves in two shelters with 25 insects in each, leaving the third shelter empty. When the capacity of the shelters was increased to more than 50 insects per shelter, all of the cockroaches arranged themselves in one shelter. Researchers found a balance between cooperation and competition exists in group decision-making behavior found in cockroaches. The models used in this research can also explain the group dynamics of other insects and animals. Another study tested the hypothesis that cockroaches use just two pieces of information to decide where to go under those conditions: how dark it is and how many of their friends are there. The study conducted by José Halloy and colleagues at the Free University of Brussels and other European institutions created a set of tiny robots that to the roaches appear to be other roaches and can thus alter the roaches perception of critical mass. The robots were also specially scented so that they would be accepted by the real roaches. Additionally, researchers at Tohoku University engaged in a Classical Conditioning experiment with cockroaches and discovered that the insects were able to associate the scent of vanilla and peppermint with a sugar treat. Cockroaches and health risks A 2005 US national study on factors that affect asthma in inner-city children shows that cockroach allergens appear to worsen asthma symptoms more than other known triggers. This study, funded by the US National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS) and the US National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), is the first large-scale study to rank asthma triggers according to severity. Additionally, a 2005 research study, sponsored by the National Pest Management Association (NPMA), shows a disparity in homeowner knowledge about this link. Only 10% of homeowners in the USA feel that cockroaches are a threat to their family's health. Habitat Cockroaches live in a wide range of environments around the world. Pest species of cockroaches adapt readily to a variety of environments, but prefer warm conditions found within buildings. Many tropical species prefer even warmer environments and do not fare well in the average household. Only about 20 species of cockroaches out of the known 3,500 are suited to thrive in the typical home. Free-standing houses sited near wilderness areas or those with elaborate gardens often remain strikingly cockroach-free without chemical control or any particularly rigorous attention to hygiene. The explanation appears to be the surrounding habitat carries a healthy population of inoffensive non-invasive species of cockroaches, in turn supporting a population of cockroach predators, which do not discriminate between invasive and non-invasive species. Often when such houses are sprayed with insecticide for the first time, the most noticeable effect is the appearance of large numbers of dead predatory species such as centipedes. References *''Cockroaches: Ecology, Behavior, and Natural History, by William J. bell, Louis M. Roth, and Christine A. Nalepa, ISBN 0-8018-8616-3, 2007 *''Firefly Encyclopedia of Insects and Spiders'', edited by Christopher O'Toole, ISBN 1-55297-612-2, 2002 *''Insects: Their Biology and Cultural History'', Bernhard Klausnitzer, ISBN 0-87663-666-0, 1987 *Abelson, R. P., Frey, K. P., & Gregg, A. P. (2004). Experiments with people: Revelations from social psychology. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Ame, J.-M., Halloy, J., Rivault, C., Detrain, C., Deneubourg, J. L., & Levin, S. A. (2006). Collegial decision making based on social amplification leads to optimal group formation: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(15) Apr 2006, 5835-5840. *Ame, J.-M., Rivault, C., & Deneubourg, J.-L. (2004). Cockroach aggregation based on strain odour recognition: Animal Behaviour Vol 68(4) Oct 2004, 793-801. *Appel, A. G. (1985). Aspects of the environmental physiology and behavior of the smokybrown cockroach, Periplaneta fuliginosa (Serville) (Dictyoptera: Blattidae): Dissertation Abstracts International. *Avero, P., Fernandez-Valdes, A., Lopez-Curbelo, M., Bethencourt, J. M., & Matud, P. (2000). Emotional reactivity in specific phobia: Gender differences and the three system of repsonse patterns of concordance: Ansiedad y Estres Vol 6(1) 2000, 93-104. *Baker, R. E., Burke, R., & Figler, M. H. (1980). Group-size preference during circadian hiding in nymph and adult female German cockroaches (Blattella germanica L.): Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 15(4) Apr 1980, 248-250. *Ballard, J. B. (1983). Assessment of ecological parameters and trap designs which influence the capture of German cockroaches in laboratory and urban environments: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Barraco, D. A. (1981). The effects of pre- and post-training administration of puromycin and scopolamine on shock avoidance learning and retention in the cockroach, Periplaneta americana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Barraco, D. A., & Eisenstein, E. M. (1984). Effects of pre-training administration of scopolamine on learning and retention in the cockroach, P. americana: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 20(3) Mar 1984, 479-481. *Barth, R. H. (1965). Insect mating behavior: Endocrine control of a chemical communication system: Science 149(Whole No 3686) 1965, 882-883. *Barth, R. H. (1970). The mating behavior of periplaneta americana (Linnaeus) and Blatta orientalis Linnaeus (Blattaria, Blattinae), with notes on 3 additional species of Periplaneta and interspecific action of female sex pheromones: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 27(6) Sep 1970, 722-748. *Beer, R. D., Ritzmann, R. E., & Chiel, H. J. (1995). Models of the neural basis of insect behavior. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Bell, W. J., Burk, T., & Sams, G. R. (1973). Cockroach aggregation pheromone: Directional orientation: Behavioral Biology Vol 9(2) Aug 1973, 251-255. *Bell, W. J., Burns, R. E., & Barth, R. H. (1974). Quantitative aspects of the male courting response in the cockroach Byrsotria fumigata (Guerin) (Blattaria): Behavioral Biology Vol 10(4) Apr 1974, 419-433. *Bell, W. J., & Gorton, R. E. (1978). Informational analysis of agonistic behaviour and dominance hierarchy formation in a cockroach, Nauphoeta cinerea: Behaviour Vol 67(3-4) 1978, 217-235. *Bell, W. J., Robinson, S., Tourtellot, M. K., & Breed, M. D. (1978). An ethometric analysis of agonistic behavior and social hierarchies in the cockroach, Eublaberus posticus: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 48(2) Oct 1978, 203-218. *Bell, W. J., & Sams, G. R. (1973). Aggressiveness in the cockroach Periplaneta americana (Orthoptera, Blattidae): Behavioral Biology Vol 9(5) Nov 1973, 581-593. *Bell, W. J., & Schal, C. (1980). Patterns of turning in courtship orientation of the male German cockroach: Animal Behaviour Vol 28(1) Feb 1980, 86-94. *Berle, D. (2007). Graded exposure therapy for long-standing disgust-related cockroach avoidance in an older male: Clinical Case Studies Vol 6(4) Aug 2007, 339-347. *Blagburn, J. M., & Bacon, J. P. (2004). Control of central synaptic specificity in insect sensory neurons: Annual Review of Neuroscience Vol 27 2004, 29-51. *Boeckh, J., & Selsam, P. (1984). Quantitative investigation of the odour specificity of central olfactory neurones in the American cockroach: Chemical Senses Vol 9(4) 1984, 369-380. *Botella, C. M., Juan, M. C., Banos, R. M., Alcaniz, M., Guillen, V., & Rey, B. (2005). Mixing Realities? An Application of Augmented Reality for the Treatment of Cockroach Phobia: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 8(2) Apr 2005, 162-171. *Breed, M. D., & Byers, J. A. (1979). The effect of population density on spacing patterns and behavioral interactions in the cockroach, Byrsotria fumigata (Guerin): Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 27(4) Dec 1979, 523-531. *Breed, M. D., Hinkle, C. M., & Bell, W. J. (1975). Agonistic behaviour in the German cockroach, Blattella germanica: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 39 1975, 24-32. *Breed, M. D., & Rasmussen, C. D. (1980). Behavioural strategies during intermale agonistic interactions in a cockroach: Animal Behaviour Vol 28(4) Nov 1980, 1063-1069. *Breed, M. D., Smith, S. K., & Gall, B. G. (1980). Systems of mate selection in a cockroach species with male dominance hierarchies: Animal Behaviour Vol 28(1) Feb 1980, 130-134. *Brenner, R. J. (1994). Arthropod pests: Varieties, risks, and strategies for control in naturalistic facilities. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Brooks, J. M. (2007). Predictors of indoor dust mite and cockroach levels. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Brown, G. E., Anderson, C. L., & Scruggs, J. L. (1994). Shock-induced analgesia in the cockroach (Periplaneta americana): Psychological Reports Vol 74(3, Pt 1) Jun 1994, 1051-1057. *Brown, G. E., Busby, P. L., & Klopfenstein, M. K. (1992). Decay and reversibility of learned helplessness in the cockroach (Periplaneta americana): Psychological Reports Vol 71(3, Pt 2) Dec 1992, 1107-1113. *Brown, G. E., Davis, E., & Johnson, A. (1999). Forced exercise blocks learned helplessness in the cockroach (Periplaneta americana): Psychological Reports Vol 84(1) Feb 1999, 155-156. *Brown, G. E., Howe, A. R., & Jones, T. E. (1990). Immunization against learned helplessness in the cockroach (Periplaneta americana): Psychological Reports Vol 67(2) Oct 1990, 635-640. *Brown, G. E., Hughes, G. D., & Jones, A. A. (1988). Effects of shock controllability on subsequent aggressive and defensive behaviors in the cockroach (Periplaneta americana): Psychological Reports Vol 63(2) Oct 1988, 563-569. *Brown, G. E., Moore, A., & Tallman, D. (1995). Cold-induced amnesia blocks escape deficits in the cockroach (Periplaneta americana): Psychological Reports Vol 77(3, Pt 1) Dec 1995, 1051-1057. *Brown, G. E., & Stroup, K. (1988). Learned helplessness in the cockroach (Periplaneta americana): Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 50(2) Sep 1988, 246-250. *Buczkowski, G., & Silverman, J. (2006). Geographical variation in Argentine ant aggression behaviour mediated by environmentally derived nestmate recognition cues: Animal Behaviour Vol 71(2) Feb 2006, 327-335. *Buerger, A. A., Eisenstein, E. M., & Reep, R. L. (1981). The yoked control in instrumental avoidance conditioning: An empirical and methodological analysis: Physiological Psychology Vol 9(4) Dec 1981, 351-353. *Bult, R., & Mastebroek, H. A. K. (1993). Circadian control of visual information processing in the optic lobe of the giant cockroach Blaberus giganteus: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 8(4) Win 1993, 311-323. *Burdohan, J. A., & Comer, C. M. (1990). An antennal-derived mechanosensory pathway in the cockroach: Descending interneurons as a substrate for evasive behavior: Brain Research Vol 535(2) Dec 1990, 347-352. *Burdohan, J. A., & Comer, C. M. (1996). Cellular organization of an antennal mechansensory pathway in the cockroach Periplaneta americana: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 16(18) Sep 1996, 5830-5843. *Burgess, J. W. (1979). Measurement of spatial behavior: Methodology applied to rhesus monkeys, neon tetras, communal and solitary spiders, cockroaches, and gnats in open fields: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 26(2) Jun 1979, 132-160. *Bykhovskaya, M. B. (1995). An atomic model of the receptor recognition site of periplanone B, the sex pheromone of the American cockroach: Sensory Systems Vol 9(2-3) Apr-Sep 1995, 83-88. *Callec, J.-J., & Boistel, J. (1965). An attempt at localization, using microelectrodes, of synaptic zones in the 6th abdominal ganglion of an insect. (The special case of Periplaneta americana): Journal de Physiologie 57(1) 1965, 233-234. *Camhi, J. M. (1980). The escape system of the cockroach: Scientific American Vol 243(6) Dec 1980, 158-172. *Capitanio, J. P. (1991). Levels of integration and the "inheritance of dominance." Animal Behaviour Vol 42(3) Sep 1991, 495-496. *Carmichael, L. M., Moore, J., & Bjostad, L. B. (1993). Parasitism and decreased response to sex pheromones in male Periplaneta americana (Dictyoptera: Blattidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 6(1) Jan 1993, 25-32. *Carrel, J. E., & Tanner, E. M. (2002). Sex-specific food preferences in the Madagascar hissing cockroach Gromphadorhina portentosa (Dictyoptera: Blaberidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 15(5) Sep 2002, 707-714. *Chen, W. Y., Aranda, L. C., & Luco, J. V. (1970). Learning and long- and short-term memory in cockroaches: Animal Behaviour Vol 18(4) Nov 1970, 725-732. *Cheney, C. D., Klein, A., & Snyder, R. L. (1974). Transfer of learned dark aversion between cockroaches: Journal of Biological Psychology Vol 16(1) Jul 1974, 16-20. *Chou, S.-Y., Huang, Z. Y., Chen, S.-C., Yang, R.-L., & Kou, R. (2007). Antenna contact and agonism in the male lobster cockroach, Nauphoeta cinerea: Hormones and Behavior Vol 52(2) Aug 2007, 252-260. *Christensen, B., & Persson, L. (1993). Species-specific antipredatory behaviours: Effects on prey choice in different habitats: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 32(1) Jan 1993, 1-9. *Church, R. M., & Lerner, N. D. (1976). Does the headless roach learn to avoid? : Physiological Psychology Vol 4(4) Dec 1976, 439-442. *Clark, D. C. (1998). Male mating success in the presence of a conspecific opponent in a Madagascar hissing cockroach, Gromphadorhina portentosa (Dictyoptera: Blaberidae): Ethology Vol 104(10) Oct 1998, 877-888. *Clark, D. C., & Moore, A. J. (1994). Social interactions and aggression among male Madagascar hissing cockroaches (Gromphadorhina portentosa) in groups (Dictyoptera: Blaberidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 7(2) Mar 1994, 199-215. *Clark, D. C., & Moore, A. J. (1995). Social communication in the Madagascar hissing cockroach: Features of male courtship hisses and a comparison of courtship and agonistic hisses: Behaviour Vol 132(5-6) May 1995, 401-417. *Clark, D. C., & Moore, A. J. (1995). Variation and repeatability of male agnostic hiss characteristics and their relationship to social rank in Gromphadorhina portentosa: Animal Behaviour Vol 50(3) Sep 1995, 719-729. *Cohen, A. H. (1992). The role of heterarchical control in the evolution of central pattern generators: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 40(2-3) Aug-Sep 1992, 112-124. *Cohen, R. W. (2001). Diet balancing in the cockroach Rhyparobia madera: Does serotonin regulate this behavior? : Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 14(1) Jan 2001, 99-111. *Cohen, R. W., Mahoney, D. A., & Can, H. D. (2002). Possible regulation of feeding behavior in cochraoch nymphs by the neurotransmitter octopamine: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 15(1) Jan 2002, 37-50. *Comer, C. M. (1985). Analyzing cockroach escape behavior with lesions of individual giant interneurons: Brain Research Vol 335(2) Jun 1985, 342-346. *Comer, C. M., Dowd, J. P., & Stubblefield, G. T. (1988). Escape responses following elimination of the giant interneuron pathway in the cockroach, Periplaneta americana: Brain Research Vol 445(2) Apr 1988, 370-375. *Corbiere, G. (1966). A study of the influence of certain neurotropic drugs on the behavior of Blatta orientalis L: Cahiers de Psychologie 9(2) 1966, 81-88. *Coyle, F. A., Jr., & Melvin, K. B. (1965). Operandum for Arthropoda: Perceptual and Motor Skills 21(1) 1965, 100. *Cymborowski, B., & Brady, J. (1972). Insect circadian rhythms transmitted by parabiosis: A re-examination: Nature, New Biology Vol 236(68) Apr 1972, 221-222. *Dabouineau, L., & Rivault, C. (1994). Spatial orientation in Blattella germanica L. larvae: Ethology Vol 98(2) Oct 1994, 101-110. *Daley, D. L. (1982). Neural basis of wind-receptive fields of cockroach giant interneurons: Brain Research Vol 238(1) Apr 1982, 211-216. *Davis, H., & Heslop, E. (2004). Habituation of hissing by Madagascar hissing cockroaches (Gromphadorhina portentosa): Evidence of discrimination between humans? : Behavioural Processes Vol 67(3) Nov 2004, 539-543. *Davis, J. W. (1979). Psi in animals: A review of laboratory research: Parapsychology Review Vol 10(2) Mar-Apr 1979, 1-9. *Davis, W. J., & Ayers, J. L. (1972). Locomotion: Control by positive-feedback optokinetic responses: Science Vol 177(4044) Jul 1972, 183-185. *Decker, S., McConnaughey, S., & Page, T. L. (2007). Circadian regulation of insect olfactory learning: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(40) Oct 2007, 15905-15910. *DeJohn, J. (2004). Where are all the cockroaches? : Journal of Experimental & Theoretical Artificial Intelligence Vol 16(1) Jan-Mar 2004, 1-3. *Dewsbury, D. A. (1991). Genes influence behaviour: Animal Behaviour Vol 42(3) Sep 1991, 499-500. *Dickens, T. H. (1981). Use of a translocation and a recessive deleterious gene to retard population growth in Blatella germanica (L.): Dissertation Abstracts International. *Disterhoft, J., Nurnberger, J., & Corning, W. C. (1968). "P-R" differences in intact cockroaches as a function of testing interval: Psychonomic Science Vol 12(5) 1968, 205-206. *Disterhoft, J. F. (1972). Learning in the intact cockroach (Periplaneta americana) when placed in a punishment situation: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 79(1) Apr 1972, 1-7. *Disterhoft, J. F., Haggerty, R., & Corning, W. C. (1971). An analysis of leg position learning in the cockroach yoked control: Physiology & Behavior Vol 7(3) Sep 1971, 359-362. *Doi, N., & Toh, Y. (1992). Modification of cockroach behavior to environmental humidity change by dehydration (Dictyoptera: Blattidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 5(4) Jul 1992, 479-490. *Dowd, J. P. (1993). The neural basis of wind-elicited escape behavior in the cockroach Periplaneta americana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dugatkin, L. A., Alfieri, M. S., & Moore, A. J. (1994). Can dominance heirarchies be replicated? Form- re-form experiments using the cockroach (Nauphoeta cinerea): Ethology Vol 97(2) Jun 1994, 94-102. *Durier, V., & Rivault, C. (1999). Path integration in cockroach larvae, Blatella germanica (L.) (insect: Dictyoptera): Direction and distance estimation: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 27(1) Feb 1999, 108-118. *Durier, V., & Rivault, C. (2000). Learning and foraging efficiency in German cockroaches, Blattella germanica (L.) (Insecta: Dictyoptera): Animal Cognition Vol 3(3) Dec 2000, 139-145. *Durier, V., & Rivault, C. (2001). Effects of spatial knowledge and feeding experience on foraging choices in German cockroaches: Animal Behaviour Vol 62(4) Oct 2001, 681-688. *Dutta, D., Goswami, P., & Phookan, H. R. (1977). Case reports. I: A case history of an 11-year-old girl with voracious and perverted appetite: Child Psychiatry Quarterly Vol 10(3) Jul 1977, 12-14. *Eisenstein, E. M. (1965). Effect of strychnine sulfate and sodium pentobarbital on shock-avoidance learning in an isolated prothoracic insect ganglion: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 1965, 127-128. *Eisenstein, E. M., & Carlson, A. D. (1993). An analog technique for recording leg position learning in the cockroach: Physiology & Behavior Vol 54(3) Sep 1993, 575-577. *Eisenstein, E. M., & Carlson, A. D. (1994). Leg position learning in the cockroach nerve cord using an analog technique: Physiology & Behavior Vol 56(4) Oct 1994, 687-691. *Eisenstein, E. M., Reep, R. L., & Lovell, K. L. (1985). Avoidance and escape components of leg position learning in the prothoracic and mesothoracic ganglia of the cockroach, P. americana: Physiology & Behavior Vol 34(1) Jan 1985, 129-132. *Eiserer, L. A., & Ramsay, D. S. (1981). Priming of darkness-rewarded runway responses in the American cockroach (Periplaneta americana): Journal of General Psychology Vol 104(2) Apr 1981, 213-221. *Ewing, L. S. (1972). Hierarchy and its relation to territory in the cockroach, Nauphoeta cinerea: Behaviour Vol 42(1-2) 1972, 152-174. *Ewing, L. S., & Ewing, A. W. (1973). Correlates of subordinate behaviour in the cockroach, Nauphoeta cinerea: Animal Behaviour Vol 21(3) Aug 1973, 571-578. *Farine, J. P., Everaerts, C., Abed, D., Ntari, M., & et al. (1996). Pheromonal emission during the mating behavior of Eurycotis floridana (Walker) (Dictyoptera: Blattidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 9(2) Mar 1996, 197-213. *Fraser, J., & Nelson, M. C. (1982). Frequency modulated courtship song in a cockroach: Animal Behaviour Vol 30(2) May 1982, 627-628. *Fraser, J., & Nelson, M. C. (1984). Communication in the courtship of a Madagascan hissing cockroach: I. Normal courtship: Animal Behaviour Vol 32(1) Feb 1984, 194-203. *Fraser, J., & Nelson, M. C. (1984). Communication in the courtship of a Madagascan hissing cockroach: II. Effects of deantennation: Animal Behaviour Vol 32(1) Feb 1984, 204-209. *Fraser, J. M. (1981). Communication in the courtship of the cockroach Gromphadorhina portentosa: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Freckleton, W. C., Jr., & Wahlsten, D. (1968). Carbon dioxide-induced amnesia in the cockroach (Periplaneta americana): Psychonomic Science Vol 12(5) 1968, 179-180. *Gadd, C. A., & Raubenheimer, D. (2000). Nutrient-specific learning in an omnivorous insect: The American cockroach Periplaneta americana L. learns to associate dietary protein with the odors citral and carvone: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 13(6) Nov 2000, 851-864. *Gates, M. F., & Allee, W. C. (1933). Conditioned behavior of isolated and grouped cockroaches on a simple maze: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 15(2) Apr 1933, 331-358. *Geissler, T. G., & Rollo, C. D. (1987). The influence of nutritional history on the response to novel food by the cockroach, Periplaneta americana (L.): Animal Behaviour Vol 35(6) Dec 1987, 1905-1907. *Ghanem, I. (1992). Regulation of corpus allantum activity in the female American cockroach Peripaneta americana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goldstein, R. S., & Camhi, J. M. (1988). Reduction of sensory activity produced by cercal displacement modifies response of wind-sensitive interneurons in the cockroach: Brain Research Vol 440(2) Feb 1988, 366-369. *Gorton, R. E. (1979). Behavior and ecology of the cockroaches of northeastern Kansas: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gorton, R. E., Colliander, K. G., & Bell, W. J. (1983). Social behaviour as a function of context in a cockroach: Animal Behaviour Vol 31(1) Feb 1983, 152-159. *Gorton, R. E., & Gerhardt, K. M. (1979). The comparative ontogeny of social interactions in two species of cockroach: Behaviour Vol 70(1-2) 1979, 173-184. *Gotelli, N. J., & Moore, J. (1992). Altered host behaviour in a cockroach-acanthocephalan association: Animal Behaviour Vol 43(6) Jun 1992, 949-959. *Gowaty, P. A., Anderson, W. W., Bluhm, C. K., Drickamer, L. C., Kim, Y.-K., & Moore, A. J. (2007). The hypothesis of reproductive compensation and its assumptions about mate preferences and offspring viability: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(38) Sep 2007, 15023-15027. *Guerra, P. A., & Mason, A. C. (2005). Information on Resource Quality Mediates Aggression between Male Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches, Gromphadorhina portentosa (Dictyoptera: Blaberidae): Ethology Vol 111(6) Jun 2005, 626-637. *Hamrick, C., Cogan, D., & Woolam, D. (1971). Social facilitation effects on runway and maze behavior in mice: Psychonomic Science Vol 25(3) Nov 1971, 171-173. *Harris, C. L. (1991). An improved Horridge procedure for studying leg-position learning in cockroaches: Physiology & Behavior Vol 49(3) Mar 1991, 543-548. *Harris, C. L. (1993). Learning of leg position by cockroaches in response to light: Physiology & Behavior Vol 53(2) Feb 1993, 313-316. *Harris, J. T., & Eisenstein, E. M. (1999). Transfer of learned information between ganglia in the insect ventral nerve cord: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 103(2) Sep 1999, 211-217. *Hinterwirth, A., Zeiner, R., & Tichy, H. (2004). Olfactory receptor cells on the cockroach antennae: Responses to the direction and rate of change in food odour concentration: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 19(12) Jun 2004, 3389-3392. *Holoman, V. L. (1980). A study of oxyuroid nematode feeding behavior and the use of cockroaches as an insect model for testing anthelmintics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Homberg, U., Reischig, T., & Stengl, M. (2003). Neural organization of the circadian system of the cockroach leucophaea maderae: Chronobiology International Vol 20(4) 2003, 577-591. *Jaffe, M. E., & Sharma, K. K. (1998). Malingering uncommon psychiatric symptoms among defendants charged under California's "Three Strikes and You're Out" law: Journal of Forensic Sciences Vol 43(3) May 1998, 549-555. *Jeanson, R., Rivault, C., Deneubourg, J.-L., Blanco, S., Fournier, R., Jost, C., et al. (2005). Self-organized aggregation in cockroaches: Animal Behaviour Vol 69(1) Jan 2005, 169-180. *Johnson, R. N., DeSisto, M. J., & Koenig, A. B. (1972). Social and developmental experience and interspecific aggression in rats: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 79(2) May 1972, 237-242. *Katzir, G. (1983). Relationships between social structure and response to novelty in captive jackdaws, Corvus monedula L.: II. Response to novel palatable food: Behaviour Vol 87(3-4) 1983, 183-208. *Kavaliers, M., Guglick, M. A., & Hirst, M. (1987). Opioid involvement in the control of feeding in an insect, the American cockroach: Life Sciences Vol 40(7) Feb 1987, 665-672. *Keasar, T., Sheffer, N., Glusman, G., & Libersat, F. (2006). Host-Handling Behavior: An Innate Component of Foraging Behavior in the Parasitoid Wasp Ampulex compressa: Ethology Vol 112(7) Jul 2006, 699-706. *Keegan, A. P., & Comer, C. M. (1993). The wind-elicited escape response of cockroaches (Periplaneta americana) is influenced by lesions rostral to the escape circuit: Brain Research Vol 620(2) Aug 1993, 310-316. *Kemble, E. D., Flannelly, K. J., Salley, H., & Blanchard, R. J. (1985). Mouse killing, insect predation, and conspecific attack by rats with differing prior aggressive experience: Physiology & Behavior Vol 34(4) Apr 1985, 645-648. *Kerkut, G. A., Pitman, R. M., & Walker, R. J. (1968). Electrical Activity in Insect Nerve Cell Bodies: Life Sciences 7(11) 1968, 605-607. *Klopfer, F. D., & Quist, J. A. (1955). Reactions of the mealworm, honeybee, and cockroach to some carbondioxide concentrations: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 48(1) Feb 1955, 69-72. *Kortet, R., & Hedrick, A. (2005). The scent of dominance: Female field crickets use odour to predict the outcome of male competition: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 59(1) Nov 2005, 77-83. *Kumar, P. J., & Muhar, I. S. (1975). An experimental study of the chemical transfer of learning by ingestion: Indian Journal of Psychology Vol 50(3) 1975, 215-221. *Lent, D. D. (2006). Learning and memory and supporting neural architecture in the cockroach, periplaneta americana. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Leonard, J. L. (2000). Network architectures and circuit function: Testing alternative hypotheses in multifunctional networks: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 55(5) May 2000, 248-255. *Leoncini, I., & Rivault, C. (2005). Could Species Segregation be a Consequence of Aggregation Processes? Example of Periplaneta americana (L.) and P. fuliginosa (Serville): Ethology Vol 111(5) May 2005, 527-540. *Lester, L. F., & Crowne, D. P. (1970). A strict behavioral test of obedience and some childrearing correlates: Personality: An International Journal Vol 1(1) Sep 1970, 85-93. *Levi, R., & Camhi, J. M. (2000). Population vector coding by the giant interneurons of the cockroach: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 20(10) May 2000, 3822-3829. *Levi, R., & Camhi, J. M. (2000). Wind direction coding in the cockroach escape response: Winner does not take all: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 20(10) May 2000, 3814-3821. *Liang, D., & Schal, C. (1993). Calling behavior of the female German cockroach, Blattella germanica (Dictyoptera: Blattellidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 6(5) Sep 1993, 603-614. *Libersat, F., & Moore, J. (2000). The parasite Moniliformis moniliformis alters the escape response of its cockroach host Periplaneta americana: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 13(1) Jan 2000, 103-110. *Lihoreau, M., Zimmer, C., & Rivault, C. (2007). Kin recognition and incest avoidance in a group-living insect: Behavioral Ecology Vol 18(5)) Sep-Oct 2007, 880-887. *Lin, G. G.-H., Liou, R.-F., & Lee, H.-J. (2002). The period gene of the German cockroach and its novel linking power between vertebrate and invertebrate: Chronobiology International Vol 19(6) 2002, 1023-1040. *Lin, S., Gomez, M. I., Hwang, S.-A., Franko, E. M., & Bobier, J. K. (2004). An Evaluation of the Asthma Intervention of the New York State Healthy Neighborhoods Program: Journal of Asthma Vol 41(5) Aug 2004, 583-595. *Linster, C., & Dreyfus, G. (1996). A model for pheromone discrimination in the insect antennal lobe: Investigation of the role of neuronal response pattern complexity: Chemical Senses Vol 21(1) Feb 1996, 19-27. *Longo, N. (1964). Probability learning and habit-reversal in the cockroach: American Journal of Psychology 77(1) 1964, 29-41. *Lovell, K. L., & Eisenstein, E. M. (1973). Dark avoidance learning and memory disruption by carbon dioxide in cockroaches: Physiology & Behavior Vol 10(5) May 1973, 835-840. *Lovell, K. L., & Eisenstein, E. M. (1982). Effects of central nervous system lesions on leg lift learning in the cockroach, P. americana: Physiology & Behavior Vol 28(2) Feb 1982, 265-269. *Luco, J. V. (1978). Increase of synaptic efficacy as a correlate to learning in Blatta orientalis: Physiology & Behavior Vol 21(5) Nov 1978, 743-747. *Lukat, R., & Weber, F. (1979). The structure of locomotor activity in bilobectomized cockroaches (Blaberus fuscus): Experientia Vol 35(1) Jan 1979, 38-39. *MacMillan, D. L. (1973). A classical conditioning paradigm for the study of learning in a ganglion of the cockroach (Periplaneta americana): Animal Behaviour Vol 21(3) Aug 1973, 492-500. *Markus, D. F., & Canavan, A. G. (1985). Effects of short exposures to phobic material upon subsequent phobic responses: Behavioural Psychotherapy Vol 13(3) Jul 1985, 218-228. *McCoy, M. M. (1986). Antennal movements of the American cockroach Periplaneta americana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McQueen, D. R. (2004). Psychophysiology and self-report of emotion during imaginal exposure to spiders and cockroaches. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mechling, J. (2006). Review of Cockroach: Anthrozoos Vol 19(2) 2006, 175-177. *Moore, A. J. (1988). Female preferences, male social status, and sexual selection in Nauphoeta cinerea: Animal Behaviour Vol 36(1) Feb 1988, 303-305. *Moore, A. J. (1989). Sexual selection in Nauphoeta cinera: Inherited mating preference: Behavior Genetics Vol 19(5) Sep 1989, 717-724. *Moore, A. J. (1990). The inheritance of social dominance, mating behaviour and attractiveness to mates in male Nauphoeta cinerea: Animal Behaviour Vol 39(2) Feb 1990, 388-397. *Moore, A. J. (1991). Genetics, inheritance and social behaviour: Animal Behaviour Vol 42(3) Sep 1991, 497-498. *Moore, A. J. (1994). Genetic evidence for the "good genes" process of sexual selection: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 35(4) Oct 1994, 235-241. *Moore, A. J., & Breed, M. D. (1986). Mate assessment in a cockroach, Nauphoeta cinerea: Animal Behaviour Vol 34(4) Aug 1986, 1160-1165. *Moore, A. J., Reagan, N. L., & Haynes, K. F. (1995). Conditional signalling strategies: Effects of ontogeny, social experience and social status on the pheromonal signal of male cockroaches: Animal Behaviour Vol 50(1) Jul 1995, 191-202. *Moore, P. J., Reagan-Wallin, N. L., Haynes, K. F., & Moore, A. J. (1997). Odour conveys status on cockroaches: Nature Vol 389(6646) Sep 1997, 25. *Moore, W. S. (1983). Efficacy of traps as monitoring devices of domestic cockroach populations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Morris, R. L. (1973). Animals & ESP: Psychic Vol 5(1) Sep 1973, 13-17. *Moulton, B. A. (1990). Behavioral use of equilibrium information by the burrowing cockroach Arenivaga: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mu, L. (2007). Interaction between descending input and local thoracic reflexes for joint coordination in cockroach turning. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mullins, D. E., & Keil, C. B. (1980). Paternal investment of urates in cockroaches: Nature Vol 283(5747) Feb 1980, 567-569. *Murphy, B. F. (1985). The behavioral and neural bases for thermoregulation in the cockroach, Periplaneta americana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nishida, R., Fukami, H., & Ishii, S. (1974). Sex pheromone of the German cockroach (Blattella germanica L.) responsible for male wing-raising: 3,11-dimethyl-2-nonacosanone: Experientia Vol 30(9) 1974, 978-979. *Nojima, S., Sakuma, M., Nishida, T., & Kuwahara, Y. (1999). A glandular gift in the German cockroach, Blattella germanica (L.) (Dictyoptera: Blattellidae): The courtship feeding of a female on secretions from male tergal glands: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 12(5) Sep 1999, 627-640. *Olomon, C. M., Breed, M. D., & Bell, W. J. (1976). Ontogenetic and temporal aspects of agonistic behavior in a cockroach, Periplaneta americana: Behavioral Biology Vol 17(2) Jun 1976, 243-248. *Page, T. L. (1982). Transplantation of the cockroach circadian pacemaker: Science Vol 216(4541) Apr 1982, 73-75. *Page, T. L. (1987). Serotonin phase-shifts the circadian rhythm of locomotor activity in the cockroach: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 2(1) Spr 1987, 23-34. *Pasquali, V., & Renzi, P. (2005). On the use of microwave radar devices in chronobiology studies: An application with Periplaneta Americana: Behavior Research Methods Vol 37(3) Aug 2005, 522-527. *Payne, J. H. (1972). Cockroaches, Periplaneta americana: A preliminary frigid study: Journal of Biological Psychology Vol 14(2) Dec 1972, 36-37. *Pinel, J. P., & Mucha, R. F. (1973). Incubation effect in the cockroach (Periplaneta Americana): Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 85(1) Oct 1973, 132-138. *Pinter, M., Lent, D. D., & Strausfeld, N. J. (2005). Memory consolidation and gene expression in Periplaneta americana: Learning & Memory Vol 12(1) Jan 2005, 30-38. *Predel, R., Rapus, J., & Eckert, M. (2001). Myoinhibitory neuropeptides in the American cockroach: Peptides Vol 22(2) Feb 2001, 199-208. *Prete, F. R., & McLean, T. (1996). Responses to moving small-field stimuli by the praying mantis, Sphodromantis lineola (Burmeister): Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 47(1) Jan 1996, 42-54. *Pritchatt, D. (1968). Avoidance of Electric Shock by the Cockroach, Periplaneta Americana: Animal Behaviour 16(1) 1968, 178-185. *Pritchatt, D. (1970). Further studies on the avoidance behaviour of Periplaneta americana to electric shock: Animal Behaviour Vol 18(3) Aug 1970, 485-492. *Quinn, R. D., & Ritzmann, R. E. (1998). Construction of a hexapod robot with cockroach kinematics benefits both robotics and biology: Connection Science Vol 10(3-4) Dec 1998, 239-254. *Ramaswamy, S. B. (1980). Precopulatory behavior of Blattella germanica (L.) (Dictyoptera: Blattellidae): Effects of Juvenile hormone on sense organs and responses of females to synthetic male tergal gland secretions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Raubenheimer, D., & Jones, S. A. (2006). Nutritional imbalance in an extreme generalist omnivore: Tolerance and recovery through complementary food selection: Animal Behaviour Vol 71(6) Jun 2006, 1253-1262. *Reep, R. L. (1979). Neuronal pathways involved in transfer of information related to leg position learning in the cockroach, Periplaneta americana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reep, R. L., Eisenstein, E. M., & Tweedle, C. D. (1980). Neuronal pathways involved in transfer of information related to leg position learning in the cockroach, P. Americana: Physiology & Behavior Vol 24(3) Mar 1980, 501-513. *Reisenman, C. E., Christensen, T. A., & Hildebrand, J. G. (2005). Chemosensory Selectivity of Output Neurons Innervating an Identified, Sexually Isomorphic Olfactory Glomerulus: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(35) Aug 2005, 8017-8026. *Rick, J. T., Oliver, G. W., & Kerkut, G. A. (1972). Acquisition, extinction and reacquisition of a conditioned response in the cockroach: The effects of orotic acid: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 24(3) Aug 1972, 282-286. *Rinberg, D., & Davidowitz, H. (2001). Multineuron response to wind stimuli in the American cockroach: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 38-40 Jun 2001, 837-843. *Ritzmann, R. E., Pollack, A. J., Hudson, S. E., & Hyvonen, A. (1991). Convergence of multi-modal sensory signals at thoracic interneurons of the escape system of the cockroach, Periplaneta americana: Brain Research Vol 563(1-2) Nov 1991, 175-183. *Ritzmann, R. E., Tobias, M. L., & Fourtner, C. R. (1980). Flight activity initiated via giant interneurons of the cockroach: Evidence for bifunctional trigger interneurons: Science Vol 210(4468) Oct 1980, 443-445. *Rivault, C. (1981). The role of social factors on circadian rhythmicity in a group of Periplaneta americana (Dictyopt.): Behaviour Vol 77(1-2) 1981, 23-43. *Rivault, C. (1982). Utilization of space in a group of Periplaneta americana: Behaviour Vol 79(2-4) 1982, 239-254. *Rivault, C., & Cloarec, A. (1992). Agonistic interactions and exploitation of limited food sources in Blattella germanica (L.): Behavioural Processes Vol 26(2-3) Mar 1992, 91-101. *Rivault, C., & Cloarec, A. (1992). Agonistic tactics and size asymmetries between opponents in Blattella germanica (L.) (Dictyoptera: Blattellidae): Ethology Vol 90(1) Jan 1992, 52-62. *Rivault, C., & Cloarec, A. (1998). Cockroach aggregation: Discrimination between strain odours in Blattella germanica: Animal Behaviour Vol 55(1) Jan 1998, 177-184. *Rivault, C., & Dabouineau, L. (1996). Weighting of different orientation sources in conflict experiments in Blattella germanica (L.), Dictyoptera: Blattellidae: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 24(3) Aug 1996, 318-326. *Rivault, C., & Durier, V. (2004). Homing in German Cockroaches, Blattella germanica (L.) (Insecta: Dictyoptera): Multi-Channelled Orientation Cues: Ethology Vol 110(10) Oct 2004, 762-777. *Roberts, S. K. (1965). Photoreception and entrainment of cockroach activity rhythms: Science 146(Whole 3672) 1965, 958-959. *Ross, M. H., & Silverman, J. (1995). Genetic studies of a behavioral mutant, glucose aversion, in the German cockroach (Dictyoptera: Blattellidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 8(6) Nov 1995, 825-834. *Roth, L. M., & Barth, R. H., Jr. (1967). The Sense Organs Employed by Cockroaches in Mating Behavior: Behaviour 28(1-2) 1967, 58-94. *Roth, M. (1963). Induced modifications of exploratory behavior in the cockroach: Journal de Psychologie Normale et Pathologique 60(4) 1963, 457-463. *Roth, R. L., & Sokolove, P. G. (1975). Histological evidence for direct connections between the optic lobes of the cockroach Leucophaea maderae: Brain Research Vol 87(1) 1975, 23-39. *Rozhkova, G. I. (1994). Directional information processing in the cercal system of insects: Sensory Systems Vol 8(3-4) Jul-Dec 1994, 237-246. *Rozin, P., & Nemeroff, C. (1990). The laws of sympathetic magic: A psychological analysis of similarity and contagion. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Rust, M. K. (1976). Quantitative analysis of male responses released by female sex pheromone in Periplaneta americana: Animal Behaviour Vol 24(3) Aug 1976, 681-685. *Rust, M. K., Burk, T., & Bell, W. J. (1976). Pheromone-stimulated locomotory and orientation responses in the American cockroach: Animal Behaviour Vol 24(1) Feb 1976, 52-67. *Rymer, J., Bauernfeind, A. L., Brown, S., & Page, T. L. (2007). Circadian rhythms in the mating behavior of the cockroach, Leucophaea maderae: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 22(1) Feb 2007, 43-57. *Sato, C., Matsumoto, Y., Sakura, M., & Mizunami, M. (2006). Contextual olfactory learning in cockroaches: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 17(5) Apr 2006, 553-557. *Schal, C. (1982). Intraspecific vertical stratification as a mate-finding mechanism in tropical cockroaches: Science Vol 215(4538) Mar 1982, 1405-1407. *Schal, C., & Bell, W. J. (1982). Ecological correlates of paternal investment of urates in a tropical cockroach: Science Vol 218(4568) Oct 1982, 170-173. *Schlue, W. R. (1974). Central nervous system organization of the cercal escape reflex in the cockroach Periplaneta americana: I. Transformation of cercal excitation into leg motoneurone efferences: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 34(2) Feb 1974, 172-207. *Schlue, W. R. (1974). Central nervous system organization of the escape reflex in the cockroach (Periplaneta americana): II. Fatigue processes in cercal reflex arc: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 34(3) Mar 1974, 224-238. *Schmidt, H. (1970). PK experiments with animals as subjects: Journal of Parapsychology Vol 34(4) Dec 1970, 255-261. *Schneider, N.-L., & Stengl, M. (2006). Gap Junctions Between Accessory Medulla Neurons Appear to Synchronize Circadian Clock Cells of the Cockroach Leucophaea maderae: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 95(3) Mar 2006, 1996-2002. *Schneiderman, A. M., & Hildebrand, J. G. (1985). Sexually dimorphic development of the insect olfactory pathway: Trends in Neurosciences Vol 8(11) Nov 1985, 494-499. *Schultz, R., & Norberg, M. (1970). Effects of antennae loss on cockroach, Periplaneta americana, activity: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 31(2) Oct 1970, 602. *Seelinger, G. (1984). Sex-specific activity patterns in Periplaneta americana and their relation to mate-finding: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 65(4) Aug 1984, 309-326. *Seelinger, G. (1985). Behavioural responses to female sex pheromone components in Periplaneta americana: Animal Behaviour Vol 33(2) May 1985, 591-598. *Seelinger, G., & Schuderer, B. (1985). Release of male courtship display in Periplaneta americana: Evidence for female contact sex pheromone: Animal Behaviour Vol 33(2) May 1985, 599-607. *Seelinger, G., & Seelinger, U. (1983). On the social organisation, alarm and fighting in the primitive cockroach Cryptocercus punctulatus Scudder: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 61(4) Apr 1983, 315-333. *Shepard, J. F. (1920). Habit formation and higher mental capacities in animals: Psychological Bulletin Vol 17(6) Jun 1920, 187-197. *Sherwin, C. M. (2001). Can invertebrates suffer? Or, how robust is argument-by-analogy? : Animal Welfare Vol 10(Suppl) Apr 2001, S103-S118. *Shim, E., & Dixon, P. W. (1979). The effect of cold temperature exposure on avoidance learning in Blatta orientalis: Journal of Biological Psychology Vol 21(1) Jul 1979, 8-10. *Silverman, J., & Selbach, H. (1998). Feeding behavior and survival of glucose-averse Blattella germanica (Orthoptera: Blattoidea: Blattellidae) provided glucose as a sole food source: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 11(1) Jan 1998, 93-102. *Silverman, J. M. (1979). Orientation behavior of the American cockroach: Sexual behavior and predator avoidance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Silverman, J. M., & Bell, W. J. (1979). The role of vertical and horizontal object orientation in mate-finding and predator-avoidance by the American cockroach: Animal Behaviour Vol 27(3) Aug 1979, 652-657. *Simon, D., & Barth, R. H. (1977). Sexual behavior in the cockroach genera Periplaneta and Blatta: I. Descriptive aspects: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 44(1) May 1977, 80-107. *Simon, D., & Barth, R. H. (1977). Sexual behavior in the cockroach genera Periplaneta and Blatta: II. Sex pheromones and behavioral responses: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 44(2) Jun 1977, 162-177. *Simon, D., & Barth, R. H. (1977). Sexual behavior in the cockroach genera Periplaneta and Blatta: III. Aggression and sexual behavior: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 44(3) Jul 1977, 305-322. *Simon, D., & Barth, R. H. (1977). Sexual behavior in the cockroach genera Periplaneta and Blatta: IV. Interspecific interactions: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 45(1) 1977, 85-103. *Sokolove, P. G. (1975). Localization of the cockroach optic lobe circadian pacemaker with microlesions: Brain Research Vol 87(1) 1975, 13-21. *Spohn, B. G., & Moore, A. J. (1997). Environmental effects on agonistic interactions between males of the cockroach Nauphoeta cinerea: Ethology Vol 103(10) Oct 1997, 855-864. *Sreng, L. (1993). Cockroach mating behaviors, sex pheromones, and abdominal glands (Dictyoptera: Blaberidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 6(6) Nov 1993, 715-735. *Stafstrom, C. E., & Gerstein, G. L. (1977). A paradigm for position learning in the crayfish claw: Brain Research Vol 134(1) 1977, 185-190. *Stark, R., Schienle, A., Sarlo, M., Palomba, D., Walter, B., & Vaitl, D. (2005). Influences of disgust sensitivity on hemodynamic responses towards a disgust-inducing film clip: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 57(1) Jul 2005, 61-67. *Sukikara, M. H., Mota-Ortiz, S. R., Baldo, M. V., Felicio, L. F., & Canteras, N. S. (2006). A Role for the Periaqueductal Gray in Switching Adaptive Behavioral Responses: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(9) Mar 2006, 2583-2589. *Szymanski, J. S. (1912). Modification of the innate behavior of cockroaches: Journal of Animal Behavior Vol 2(2) Mar-Apr 1912, 81-90. *Tichy, H., Hinterwirth, A., & Gingl, E. (2005). Olfactory receptors on the cockroach antenna signal odour ON and odour OFF by excitation: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 22(12) Dec 2005, 3147-3160. *Tobin, T. R. (1981). Pheromone orientation: Role of internal control mechanisms: Science Vol 214(4525) Dec 1981, 1147-1149. *Tobin, T. R. (1983). Behavioral and electrophysiological responses of the American cockroach, Periplaneta americana (L.) (Orthoptera: Blattidae), to sex pheromone: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tobler, I. (1983). Effect of forced locomotion on the rest-activity cycle of the cockroach: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 8(3) Jun 1983, 351-360. *Toh, Y., Sagara, H., & Iwasaki, M. (1983). Ocellar system of the insect: Comparison of dorsal ocellus and lateral ocellus: Vision Research Vol 23(4) 1983, 313-323. *Tryon, W. W. (1977). Psychophysical scaling and hierarchy construction: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 8(1) Mar 1977, 53-56. *Turnbull, M. W., & Fashing, N. J. (2002). Efficacy of the ventral abdominal secretion of the cockroach Eurycotis floridana (Blattaria: Blattidae) as a defense allomone: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 15(3) May 2002, 369-384. *van Baaren, J., Deleporte, P., Grandcolas, P., Biquand, V., & Pierre, J.-S. (2002). Measurement for Solitariness and Gregarism: Analysing Spacing, Attraction and Interactions in Four species of Zetoborinae (Blattaria): Ethology Vol 108(8) Aug 2002, 697-712. *Van Baaren, J., Deleporte, P., Vimard, A., Biquand, V., & Pierre, J.-S. (2007). Weakly aggressive behaviour towards nymphs in the cockroach Schultesia nitor (blattaria: Zetoborinae): Aggressive Behavior Vol 33(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 498-507. *van Baaren, J., Eckstein, E., Deleporte, P., Biquand, V., Le Rouzo, T., & Pierre, J.-S. (2003). Social interactions during development in the ovoviviparous cockroach Schultesia lampyridiformis: Behaviour Vol 140(6) Jun 2003, 721-737. *Vardi, N. (1982). Functional recovery from lesions in the escape system of the cockroach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Volman, S. F. (1986). Activity-dependent behavioral and neuronal plasticity in the American cockroach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Watson, J. T., & Ritzmann, R. E. (1994). The escape response versus the quiescent response of the American cockroach: Behavioural choice mediated by physiological state: Animal Behaviour Vol 48(2) Aug 1994, 476-478. *Webster, D. G. (1995). The Case for Research in Naturalistic Environments: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (7), Jul, 1995. *Wei, Y.-S., & Lee, H.-J. (2001). Adjustability of the Circadian clock in the cockroaches: A comparative study of two closely related species, Blattella germanica and Blattella bisignata: Chronobiology International Vol 18(5) 2001, 767-780. *Weiss, A., & Penzlin, H. (1985). A comparison of shock avoidance learning in headless cockroaches in leg-lifting and lowering task: Physiology & Behavior Vol 34(5) May 1985, 697-703. *Weiss, A., & Penzlin, H. (1987). Effect of morphine and naloxone on shock avoidance learning in headless cockroaches (Periplaneta americana L.): Physiology & Behavior Vol 39(4) 1987, 445-451. *Wendelken, P. W. (1977). The evolution of courtship phenomena in Blaberus and related genera with reference to sexual selection: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wendelken, P. W., & Barth, R. H. (1987). The evolution of courtship phenomena in neotropical cockroaches of the genus Blaberus and related genera: Ethology formerly Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 27(Suppl) 1987, 98. *Willard, S. P. (1975). Effects of physostigmine on avoidance conditioning and retention in the isolated cockroach ganglion: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Willner, P. (1978). What does the headless cockroach remember? : Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 6(3) Aug 1978, 249-257. *Wilson, B. R., Hagmann, L. E., Chattopadhyay, S. K., & Brown, H. D. (1981). Circadian rhythms of Blattella Germanica L. as determined by microcalorimetry: Chronobiologia Vol 8(3) Jul-Sep 1981, 243-249. *Wilson, M. M., & Fowler, H. (1976). Variables affecting alternation behavior in the cockroach, Blatta orientalis: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 4(4) Nov 1976, 490-494. *Woodhead, A. P. (1984). Interaction of gamete competition and development on components of male fitness in the cockroach Diploptera punctata (Eschscholtz): Dissertation Abstracts International. *Woodhead, A. P. (1986). Male age: Effect on mating behaviour and success in the cockroach Diploptera punctata: Animal Behaviour Vol 34(6) Dec 1986, 1874-1879. *Ye, S., & Comer, C. M. (1996). Correspondence of escape-turning behavior with activity of descending mechanosensory interneurons in the cockroach, Periplaneta americana: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 16(18) Sep 1996, 5844-5853. *Yu-Min, L., Chao-Yi, L., De-Mao, C., & Jen-Yuan, L. (1964). A study of the gross electrical response of the compound eye and optic lobe in the cockroach: Acta Physiologica Sinica 27(3) 1964, 233-242. *Zajonc, R. B., Heingartner, A., & Herman, E. M. (1969). Social enhancement and impairment of performance in the cockroach: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 13(2) Oct 1969, 83-92. *Zhukovskaya, M. I., Kapitskii, S. V., & Ugolev, D. A. (1992). Aggregation pheromone of the American cockroach: Sensory Systems Vol 6(3) Jul-Sep 1992, 213-215. *Zill, S. N., & Moran, D. T. (1982). Suppression of reflex postural tonus: A role of peripheral inhibition in insects: Science Vol 216(4547) May 1982, 751-752. External links *Blattodea Species File Online world catalogue of cockroaches. *Online book about cockroaches *Allpet Roach Forum Cockroach community/hobby forum, established 1998. *The Cockroach Forum Cockroach discussion forum. *Blattodea Culture Group Cockroach information and details about a society for the study of cockroaches which was established in 1986. *Order Blattodea (Cockroaches), Exploring California Insects photos of a few California species *Cockroach health threats *UC Davis on cockroaches *The cockroach FAQ *Cockroach Pest Control Information - National Pesticide Information Center *Harvard University fact sheet on American cockroaches *Cosmic cockroaches faster developers, Russian scientists say Category:Pest insects Category:Cockroaches Category:Insects